staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 listopada 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 10.10 "Krótkie wakacje" -odc. 2 kryminalnego filmu USA z serii "Miller i Mueller" 10.50 Sto lat - mag. ubezpieczeń 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła 12.35 Metropolie 5 kontynentów: "Paryż" 13.10 Skarby - film dok. 13.45 Opowieści księżniczki Lilavati 14.00 Mieszkamy w Polsce - Warszawa 14.20 Zwierzęta świata. Bezcenna przyroda - "Tepuje - wyspy we mgle" - odc. 1 dok. filmu angielskiego (o Wenezueli) 15.00 My dorośli 15.20 Przez lądy i morza - Foki z antarktycznej wyspy 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" i kino "Kwanta" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Telemuzak - mag. muzyki rozrywkowej 18.10 Spin - mag. popularnonaukowy 18.30 Podróże do Polski - reportaż 18.50 Magazyn katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Krótkie wakacje" - powtórz. odc. 2 krymin. filmu USA z serii "Miller i Mueller" 20.55 ABC ekonomii: ekologia 21.00 Bez pośredników 21.20 "Pegaz" 21.50 Kariery i bariery-spotkanie z Januszem Józefowiczem 22.50 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 Family album - amerykański kurs j. angielskiego 23.35 Jutro w programie 23.40 BBC - World Service TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 "Łebski Harry" - odc. filmu francusko-amerykańskiego 8.35 Telewizja biznes 9.00 "W labiryncie" -odc. serialu TVP 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. angielski - l. 7. 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu obyczaj. USA 17.05 Ravensbrueck - próba dokumentu - reportaż 17.30 "Garbaty interes" - odc. 10 filmu francuskiego z serii "Marc i Sophie" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Ingmar Bergman" - cz. 2 dok. filmu szwedzkiego (m.in. wywiady z Maxem von Sydovem, Liv Ullman i Erlandem Josephsonem) 19.30 J. francuski - l. 6 20.00 Sport 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Rewelacja miesiąca: Giac-como Puccini - "Turandot" (opera w 3 aktach) - komentarz Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 23.45 Studio konkursowe Festiwalu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 14.00 Program satelitarny - "CNN" 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Aktualności 15.10 Program satelitarny - "CNN" 15.30 "Mały pingwin" - film dla dzieci 15.40 Studio Regionalne 15.55 ,,W cztery świata strony" - telewizyjny informator turystyczny w oprac. Krzysztofa Srnereki 16.20 ,,Opolskie kabaretony" 16.35 ,,Ekostres" - magaz. ekologiczny - w oprac. O. Wieczorka 16.50 ,,Jaką drogą" - rozważania o sacrum w sztuce - program A. Kraśnickiego 17.05 Studio Regionalne 17.20 ,,Anna Sokołow" - legenda minionej epoki" - progr. H. Szymury 17.45 ,,Kącik melomana" 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 ,,Znak orła" - film fab. prod. polskiej RTL Plus 6.00 RTL Fruh - Magazin 8.30 Show-Laden 8.55 Wiadomości 9.00 Autostrada do nieba 9.45 Reich und Schon 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod 11.00 Show-Laden 11.30 Die wilde Rose 12.10 Alias Smitf Jones 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Ein Vater zuviel 13.30 Santa Barbara 14.20 Die Springfield Story 15.05 Klan Wilków 15.47 Wiadomości 15.50 Chips 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Die wilde Rose 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 21 Jump Street - Tator Klassenzimmer 20.15 Mini Playback Show 21.15 Ein Schloss am Worther See 22.00 Rote Rosen fur ein Callgirl, f. erot. 23.50 Wiadomości 0.00 Hitcher, horror USA 1.35 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia Sat.1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit Sat 1 8.35 Nachbarn 9.00 Wiad. 9.05 General Hospital 9.50 Teleshop 10.10 Sport: ATP - Mistrzostwa Świata 19.00 Dobry wieczór, Niemcy 19.15 Glucksrad 20.00 Sport: ATP - Mistrzostwa Świata, Frankfurt 22.00 Wiadomości 22.10 Sport: ATP - Mistrzostwa Świata 0.10 Kommissar X - Drei gelbe Katzen, f: austral.-wł.-tr. 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Zein im Bild 14.30 ZDF Jazz Club 16.15 Lese, Kult und andere Zeichen 17.20 Mini ZiB 17.30 Neues aus Uhlenbusch 18.00 Sport - zeit 19.00 Heute 19.22 3 Sat - Studio 19.30 Der Alte Forschung in Deutschland 21.00 Do rzeczy - mag. polit. 21.45 Sport 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Infam., f. USA MTV 7.00 Awaken on the Wildside 10.00 VJ Paul King 13.00 VJ Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 17.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Report 17.15 MTV at the Movies 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.43 3 from 1 18.00 MTV Prime 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today 19.30 Dial MTV 20.00 VJ Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 23.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 0.00 MTV's Post Modern 1.00 VJ Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos